


Lin Manuel Miranda’s identical twin

by Hotgitay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, Lin Manuel Miranda - Freeform, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Peraltiago, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jake notices Amys brother bares a striking resemblance to Lin Manuel Miranda





	Lin Manuel Miranda’s identical twin

“Ames your brother could be Lin Manuel Miranda’s identical twin”Jake was speechless at the sight of Amys brother David he looked exactly like Lin it was creeping him out 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”Amy groaned slightly asking her husband every single time that someone saw her brother they immediately would mention that he looks like Lin Manuel Miranda and it was beginning to get really annoying

At first it was sort of like a huge compliment but it was becoming just plain rude you know what she was done with playing with her brother fork him just fork him she was done coming in second place to that man all the time

 

Fork her brother and his good looks damn those Cuban genes she personally didn’t see the resemblance as someone whom  
was a fan of Lin herself


End file.
